Mariel Atenza
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0049 | relatives = | affiliations = member of::Administrative Bureau - Technical Division (Reflection) - Technical Division 4 (StrikerS) - member of::Riot Force 6 (StrikerS)Secondment in . | rank = | occupation = Maintenance Staff (A's) Technology Officer (Reflection) Precision-Tech. Ofc. (StrikerS) | qualify = Device Meister (2nd A's)Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 2nd A's, BRD Booklet, page 25. Unlike Shario Finieno's case, no rating/grading has been detailed. Mechanic Meister (StrikerS) | partner = | name_ja = マリエル・アテンザ | name_romaji = Marieru Atenza | first = | voices = Kayo Sakata }} is a professional Device engineer working for the Administrative Bureau, who mainly appears in A's and StrikerS. Name Her family name is presumably a reference to . She is commonly addressed as , or Mary-''san'' by her younger peers. This is also her name in A's, in which her full name is not revealed. In A's Mary appears briefly in A's as a maintenance staff under Leti Lowran at the Administrative Bureau Main Office, responsible for maintaining equipment of mages. She reports to Amy Limietta (whom she regards as a senior) that Nanoha Takamachi's Raising Heart and Fate Testarossa's Bardiche are requesting the Belkan cartridge system. After the main events of the series, she works on making a Device that Hayate Yagami can use. In StrikerS Mary is now a of the Bureau, positioned as the Head of at its Main Office. She also possesses the Mechanic Meister qualification. She is mentioned briefly in ''StrikerS'' manga (ch.3) as the team leader conducting the examination of the very first Relic recovered by the Bureau. She is also responsible for performing Combat Cyborg medical check-ups on Subaru and Ginga Nakajima over recent years. In , Mary is seen performing the analysis of Numbers at Battalion 108. She is later seconded to Riot Force 6 alongside Ginga's secondment. After the main events of the series, she works on preserving and investigating the technologies remained by Jail Scaglietti, as she is familiar with Combat Cyborgs. She is also responsible for performing medical check-ups on the Numbers under rehabilitation. In Sound Stage X Mary monitors Ixveria towards the end of , before the latter falls asleep and is moved to the Saint Church. Notably, she is the only character introduced before StrikerS appearing in Sound Stage X. In ViVid Mary is the person who has constructed Vivio Takamachi's Device, Sacred Heart. In Force In , Mary is responsible for the strengthening of AEC Armament at the Special Duty Section 6 headquarters. She also appears in an artwork, helping Nanoha to test Fortress. Alternate continuities Movie Mary appears in , and . There is no significant change related to Mary between A's and The MOVIE 2nd A's. In Reflection (summer of 0067), she is a top-class Device Meister, serving as at the Bureau Main Office's , and continues to be responsible for the maintenance of Raising Heart and Bardiche. Shario Finieno, a new member of the Bureau, is training under her. During the incidents at Allston Sea, Mary is mainly responsible for Bardiche's upgrade into Bardiche Hornet. Portable Mary makes a minor appearance in alongside Shamal, right after the healing of Amitie Florian. She also appears in Thoma Avenir's and Lily-Strosek's "flashback" scene of the future. References Category:Characters